


30 Days of Techienician

by Cylin



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Art, Digital Art, Dorks in Love, Fanart, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Rating May Change, related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first 30 Days challenge!</p><p>Thanks to unremarkableawakening, who <a href="http://unremarkableawakening.tumblr.com/post/148607798710/30-days-of-techienician">prompted</a> this 30 Days Challenge! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 01 - Shopping

Matt fell asleep at the wrong moment...


	2. Gardening

Techie and his wire blooms


	3. Gifts

I didn't manage to finish this piece in time, but I might add it in later (not entirely sure though.... sorry peeps)


	4. Kisses

(this is why the writing shot up...whoopsy)


End file.
